Troubles With Time
by Wisteria L
Summary: Next generation Harry Potter time travel story. That's it. Really, it's just basic and I have no idea why I'm posting this. James Sirius Potter breaks a time turner and the next generation kids end up places and times they shouldn't be in.


**Disclaimer: You know the drill, none of this belongs to me. All the concepts, recognizable story and characters, comes from the mind of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Rose**

Rose Weasley was never getting married.

Teddy Lupin had proposed to Victoire Weasley seven times before she said yes, and that was three years ago. When she accepted on the seventh attempt, Victoire hadn't stopped talking about the wedding since then. After all that wedding planning, Rose couldn't fathom how now, on the big day itself, things _still_ weren't perfect enough for Victoire.

"Rose, where is my mother! She should be here by now!"

Rose turned from the window to look at Victoire, but she had already turned her attention to yelling at Molly, who was wearing her sparkly hair clip on the wrong side of her head. All of her female cousins were swirling around Uncle Bill's old bedroom in the Burrow, where they were getting ready for the wedding, and Victoire was in the eye of the hurricane, wearing a confection of white gauze and lace. Outside, Rose's parents, aunts, uncles, and male cousins were all running around either preparing for the wedding or causing messes, depending on who you were talking about.

"I don't know where Aunt Fleur is," Rose said to Victoire.e

Victoire let out a shriek, and spun to face Rose. "Rose! Mum has the special goblin made tiara. If she doesn't get here soon, I won't be able to wear it, and I can't wear it, I'll never be able to get married to Teddy!"

Rose huffed, and crossed her arms. She really didn't like being told what to do, and she was already all wound up from the demands that had sent her running all around the house to fetch things and send messages all morning.

"If you need it so bad, then look for it yourself, or send someone else to do it," Rose said, as coolly as she could, then returned her gaze out the window.

"Argh!" Victoire pulled a tissue from the dressing table and dabbed delicately at her eyes, "If you don't get it, I'm going to cry and ruin all my makeup!"

"You know you should cut her some slack and put her out of her misery by just finding it, right?" Rose jumped. She hadn't noticed that Lucy Weasley, one of her younger cousins, had been standing next to her the whole time, already done up neatly in her bridesmaid dress for Victoire's wedding. "You also probably shouldn't do that," said Lucy.

"Do what?" Rose asked.

"Scratch your head, you're going to mess your hair up and Victoire's going to get even angrier at you."

Taking a peek at herself in the mirror, Rose swore. Lucy was right, some of her red curls had been pulled out of the low chignon that Victoire had insisted that every girl in her wedding party would have in their hair, and she seemed to be missing the hair clip that was supposed to be on the right side of her head. If only Victoire hadn't decided that she wanted a big wedding with all of her cousins as bridesmaids or groomsmen, because then Rose probably wouldn't have had to deal with all of this.

"Do you think that Vic might kick me out of her wedding party if she see's that I won't fit in with everyone else?" Rose turned to ask Lucy, but the small plump girl was already gone.

"ROSE!" Victoire was shrieking at her again, "My tiara!"

"You know what," said Rose, thoroughly done with Victoire's panicking. "I'm calling for the boys to bring the tiara, and Teddy, to calm you down."

"No!" Victoire said, "Teddy can't come, he can't see me in my wedding dress!"

She was too late, as Rose was already conjuring a patronus with a message to send to the boys. Rose could hear the thundering of footsteps coming up the stairs, and shoved Victoire and her huge dress behind a folding screen.

The door flew open, and Teddy headed the group of Rose's male cousins and Scorpius Malfoy into the already crowded room.

"Teddy, is that you?" Victoire's wobbly, high pitched voice came from behind the folding screen. "Do you have my tiara?"

While Teddy handed the sparkling goblin-made tiara to Victoire around the folding screen, and began a quiet conversation with her, James, or Jamie Potter, stood in the center of the room and pulled something shiny out of his pocket. Rose scrutinized him, and narrowed her eyes, preparing to ask what James had, because she was sure it couldn't be something good, but she was interrupted by an annoyingly suave voice.

"Having fun?" Scorpius had made his way next to Rose, and smirked at the chaotic mess the girls had left while preparing. When she only glared at him, he leaned his elbow on her shoulder. Rose hated it when he did that, since it showed off not only his superior height, but her exceptional shortness. It was ridiculously unfair, especially with her father being as tall as he was, and Hugo catching up to him quickly, despite being only thirteen.

"What do you think?" Rose asked, pushing Scorpius off her shoulder. She had been boiling all day, what with Victoire's frivolities, and now that Scorpius was here, she was sparking and ready to blow.

"Well, looks like your day is just about to become even more interesting," Scorpius said, pointing. "How exactly did Jamie get one of those new prototype time turners that the Ministry is developing?"

Rose looked over and saw one of her most foolish cousins dangling an elaborate time turner from it's thin silver chain on his finger. Everyone clamored around him, Freddie, Louis, and Molly all looking exceptionally impressed and proud of James, the rest of Rose's cousins wearing expressions ranging from annoyance to excitement.

"I found this beauty in Dad's office," James said, confessing the source of his illegal item before Rose could even demand it from him.

James threw the time turner and caught it, then repeated, throwing, then catching, showing off his new little toy. Rose frowned.

"James," she began, and James looked over as he tossed the time turner up again.

"James!" shrieked Victoire, who had stuck her head out from behind the folding screen and looked alarmed at the fact that James was about to drop his time turner.

Everything began to move in slow motion as Rose watched a disaster fall into place right before her eyes.

Seeing the slow descent of the time turner to the ground, James' eyes flew open almost comically wide, and he reached for it. As this happened, Teddy stepped back from Victoire and the folding screen, bumping into James and causing him to miss the time turner.

The time turner fell to the ground, and shattered.

Rose only saw the mosaic of shattered glass and metal before the sand rose up and began spinning in a whirlwind, contained only by the room they were in. She stepped back and bumped into someone who might have been Scorpius, and then, she blacked out.

* * *

Rose blinked the blurriness out of her eyes and a face hovering above her came into focus.

The boy looking at her had a familiar face, with messy dark hair, glasses, and, "-Albus?" Rose asked.

"Nope, it's James," said the boy. Turning around, he asked another boy behind him, "Hey Padfoot, do you think I look like an Albus?"

From somewhere to her right, another groggy voice said, "Yes?" Rose sat up hard, nearly knocking the Albus lookalike on the nose, and took in her surroundings. Scorpius, Fred, and Jamie all lay on the ground, looking quite knocked out. The real Albus was sitting up next to her, rubbing his eyes, then he slid his glasses further up his nose and looked around. "Did you say something Rose?"

Rose looked from real Albus, to the Albus lookalike, then back to real Albus.

"What?" said the Albus lookalike, seeming to be just as confused as the rest of them.

Behind the Albus lookalike stood three boys whom Rose was sure she had seen before, she just couldn't place where, what with her brain still being slightly scrambled.

"Um, Rose," Albus tugged on her sleeve, "why are we in the Hogwarts library?"

Rose groaned and glared at Jamie. "James Potter!"

"Hey, check it out Prongs," said one of the boys standing behind the Albus lookalike. "She does know your name!"

Having just spent a day in a bad mood, Rose was absolutely done with stupid people. She ignored the unfamiliar people and stood up, marching over to Jamie and shaking him roughly.

"Wake up you arsehole," she growled, and lightly slapped his face.

"Huh?" Jamie reached out to the side, searching for something, and came up with his glasses, which he shoved on. "Mum, is that you?"

"NO!" Rose said. "What did you do with the time turner?"

"Uhm," Jamie sat up and frowned. He was clearly still not all the way there yet. "Well, I had it, and then you said something, and the Vic said something, and then Teddy bumped into me, then I didn't have it."

Suddenly, Rose remembered the shattered time turner, and the whirlwind of sand.

"What year is it?" she demanded from the unfamiliar boys, who had all been watching, openmouthed and gawking, with Albus returning their baffled looks with his own.

"You can't just demand things from us without us knowing anything about you," said the dark haired boy who the Albus lookalike had called Padfoot. "What, you show up here in fancy clothing and weird James lookalikes."

A tall peaky looking boy, with light brown hair and strange scars across his face glared at Padfoot. "It's 1978," he said, with a cordial nod towards Rose. "As my friend said, would you mind telling us what exactly you're doing here? You're clearly not from here, and you're not supposed to be able to get into Hogwarts."

"1978?" Rose turned and saw Fred, who seemed to have come to. "It's 2021. Why are we in Hogwarts, who are these people, and where's everyone else?"

With a start, Rose realized that Fred was right, and that only four of her cousins were with her.

Jamie seemed to have realized what was happening, and was now running his hands through his hair looking around desperately. "NO, no, no, this isn't happening."

Albus blinked a couple of times, then patted Jamie on the back in a way that Rose supposed was supposed to be comforting, but just looked awkward. Albus clearly wasn't used to Jamie being confused, or distressed, and he had certainly never needed to comfort his older brother who constantly made fun of him. "Actually, it is happening," Albus said, and Rose rolled her eyes at Albus' awful answer.

Before she could say anything, her phone rang in her pocket. Rose pulled it out, and sighed with relief when she saw the call coming in from Victoire. Then she giggled, at the beginning of the day, all she had wanted was to get away from Victoire, and now she just wanted the help of her oldest and most responsible cousin.

"Vic!" she exclaimed into the phone, and Victoire sighed.

"Oh, thank god I reached, you," Victoire said. "I didn't think this would work, what with us being in different times and locations, and the whole thing about our phones having not been invented in the times we're in. Wait, what time are you in, are you in the future?"

"No," said Rose. "I'm with Albus, Fred, Jamie, and Scorpius in 1978, and we're in the Hogwarts library. These random boys found us, and-" Rose froze and stared at the boys. "Bloody hell, those are the Marauders."

"What?" Victoire's shriek was ear piercing, and Rose could definitely hear the hysteria from earlier this morning creeping into her tone. "Rose, I'm so worried. I'm with Teddy, Hugo, and Louis, we're in 1995, in Grimmauld Place with the Order of the Phoenix. Uncle Harry just got back from his trial, you know the one in his fifth year. Are you really with the Marauders?"

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "I think so. What even happened?"

"Alright," Victoire began. "I talked to Teddy, and Professor Dumbledore gave his input too, but I think it was because the time turner broke. It was a special new prototype that was being developed to go back years, and I think breaking it managed to split us all up and send us to different places and times. I'm hoping Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Lily, and Dominique are somewhere safe too. You're in Hogwarts, the Marauders seventh year right? So you should be relatively safe, and so should we, being with the Order and all, but what if Dom and the girls got dropped in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts?"

Rose shivered, she could only imagine how horrifying that could be, and she was now grateful that they had ended up where they did. "But what should we do now?" she asked.

Victoire was quiet for a few seconds. "Go find Dumbledore. I'll check in with Dom, then see if I can ring Mum and Dad for help. They can get help from your mum. Aunt Hermione will figure it out. She always does."

Hearing the voice Vic spoke in didn't give Rose any comfort. She rarely heard Victoire say anything with less than full confidence and composure, but now Victoire's voice trembled as she spoke. Rose took a deep breath, _She's going to talk to Mum_, she told herself, _Vic will tell Mum what's happening and they'll figure out something. Like Vic said, Mum always manages to figure things out._

Hanging up, Rose stuffed the phone into her pocket.

"Take us to Dumbledore," she said with the most assertion she could.

Scorpius stood up, being the last one to wake. Looking from left to right, his platinum blond hair mussed, he said, "Huh?"


End file.
